1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to golf bags for storing golf clubs and other items required in playing golf; and more particularly to a dual-function golf bag adapted to function both as a relatively light-weight shoulder carrier for golf clubs to be carried by a player or caddy on a golf course, or as a locked travel case which can be safely transported in the luggage hold of a commercial aircraft or otherwise shipped without damage to its contends.
2. Status of Prior Art
A complete set of golf clubs for playing the game of golf consists of four woods (driver, brassie, spoon and click), ten irons (driving iron, mid iron, mashie, etc.) and a putter. The woods, which are standardized with the numbers 1 to 4, are used by the golfer for long drives; the irons, which are standarized with the numbers 1 to 10, are used for shorter shots, whereas the putter is employed only on the green. All of the clubs have a long handle to which is attached a shaped head of some sort, depending on the function of the club.
The traditional golf bag is fabricated of leather or fabric material and is adapted to hold a full complement of golf clubs. It is also provided with side pockets for storing a supply of golf balls and other items such as golf shoes. Because a loaded golf bag is fairly heavy, it includes a shoulder strap to make it easier to carry on the golf course. And the bag is also provided with a handle so that it can be carried as a piece of luggage.
Golf is played competitively by both professionals and amateurs, and since golf courses are scattered throughout the country, many players often have occasion to travel by air to a vacation resort or other remote playing site. The traditional golf bag is relatively soft and flexible; and while it affords adequate protection to its contents when the bag is placed in the trunk of an automobile or on a golf cart, it is not acceptable as a piece of luggage to be stored in the luggage-hold of a commercial aircraft where pieces of luggage are stacked one above the other and are therefore subjected to heavy pressures.
It is for this reason that many commercial airlines refuse to accept golf bags as luggage. A player cannot carry his golf bag to his seat within the plane, for it is too bulky to be stored under the seat or in an overhead rack. If, therefore, air transport is required, the golf bag must be placed within a travel container acceptable to commercial airlines. The need exists, therefore, for a golf bag which is not only capable of holding all necessary playing equipment, but which is also adapted to function as a locked travel case suitable for all modes of transportation.